plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost City - Day 15
For the Chinese version of the level, see Lost City - Day 15 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Lost City - Day 15 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Zombie = |FR = A note |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Lost City - Day 14 |after = Lost City - Day 16}} The goal is to protect two A.K.E.E.s placed in the third and fourth column. The squares they are planted on are identical to the endangered Pepper-pults planted on Frostbite Caves - Day 15. There are five Gold Tiles in this level; two of them are located on the first column in lanes two and four, and three in the second column in lanes one, three, and five. Dialogue (outro, after receiving the note) Crazy Dave: Well lookie-here, Penny! It's a treasure map! Penny: My analysis suggests that the origins of that map are highly suspect. Crazy Dave: It has a big red X on it, Penny. When have big red X's even been bad? Difficulty *Like the earlier Lost City levels, this one is versatile and allows many strategies to be tried out. *The biggest threat in this level are the Excavator Zombies which appear in the topmost and bottommost lanes. It is vital to kill them as soon as possible, as the endangered A.K.E.E.s will not fare well when shoveled to the right side of the lawn. Lobbed-shot plants are advised for these lanes, as one A.K.E.E. will not be enough. *Area of effect plants make this level pass smoothly. Laser Bean or Fume-shroom are ideal as they counter both Parasol Zombie and Excavator Zombie. *The last wave especially has a lot of zombies. Bringing an instant-use plant like Cherry Bomb and Lava Guava will make it easier, and they will also deal with Excavator Zombies if they get close to the endangered plants. Using Plant Food on A.K.E.E. can also take care of the wave, unless two Parasol Zombies survive. *This level is an easy way to gain the Shovel Off achievement due to the need to kill Excavator Zombies to prevent an easy loss. Waves 2 |zombie2 = 1 5 |zombie3 = 4 |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 4 2 3 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 1 5 |zombie6 = 3 2 |zombie7 = 5 5 |note7 = 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = 3 1 5 2 4 |note8 = Second flag |zombie9 = 2 1 5 |zombie10 = 5 1 |zombie11 = 2 4 |note11 = 100% Plant Food |zombie12 = 2 3 4 1 5 1 5 |note12 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 | *The combination of Excavator Zombie and Parasol Zombie will make it difficult to protect the endangered A.K.E.E.s. However, Laser Bean with Infi-nut's Plant Food can lessen this threat. * Start by planting your sun producing plants, in the following spaces: **Fourth column, first row **Fourth column, second row **Fourth column, fourth row *When the first few zombies appear, use Potato Mine, Chili Bean, and Lava Guava to take them out while you build sun. If you did not take any of these plants, you will have to sacrifice 200 sun for a Laser Bean to kill them. If regular zombies come in the rows with the endangered A.K.E.E.s, simply let the A.K.E.E.s kill them to save sun. *Plant an Infi-nut in the fourth column, third row. One of the zombies coming will have a Plant Food. Kill him, and use that Plant Food immediately on the Infi-nut to create a force field. This is mostly to stop the Excavator Zombies from shoveling the A.K.E.E.s. If the zombie does not come, use a Power Lily to create the Plant Food. *Now, fill the empty tiles behind the Infi-nut's force field with Laser Beans. Try to plant the Laser Beans on the sun tiles before planting them on regular ones. If the Infi-nut's force field gets weak, quickly use another Plant Food on it to prevent in from disappearing. *Once your Laser Bean defense is set up, your A.K.E.E.s should be safe for the rest of the level. Use Cherry Bomb, Potato Mine, Chili Bean, and Lava Guava to kill zombies that manage to reach your force field. *If you plant everything correctly, you should win the level with no problems.}} Strategy 2 or or or (if you have it and have a seventh seed packet, else use anything you want) (if you have it and have an eighth seed packet, else use anything you want)| Do not edit without my permission! *This does not really need the seventh or eighth seed packet nor any premiums (unless you decide to use Hurrikale, Lava Guava, Ghost Pepper, or Grapeshot) **Alongside, this does not need Plant Food unless you did something wrong or if you plan to make this easier or safer. *Only place your Sun-shrooms on the leftmost column. *When the first zombie comes, plant a Potato Mine 4 spaces ahead of it. *Place A.K.E.E.s on the top row in front of the endangered A.K.E.E. and in the back of the endangered A.K.E.E. on the bottom row. *When the first Conehead Zombie comes, plant a Potato Mine likewise in front of it by 4 spaces. *Make a row of Bowling Bulbs in front of the Sun-shrooms but behind the A.K.E.Es. *Also, place A.K.E.E.s in front of the Bowling Bulbs. *Your defense should be fine, start using your instants or Plant Food if zombies get near your endangered A.K.E.E.s or defense and go for Bowling Bulb spam. *Blover/Hurrikale any Bug Zombies. *If you managed to do everything right, you should win the level, alongside earning the Shovel Off achievement. *If an Excavator Zombie shovels an endangered A.K.E.E., restart the level as your chances of letting the endangered A.K.E.E. getting eaten is extremely high.}} Gallery LostCityDay15.png|By BF10LC15.PNG|Strategy 2 by LC15-C.PNG|By LC - Day 15 (PG234) - 1.png|By LC - Day 15 (PG234) - 2.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 PvZ2_Stragety_LC15.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-16-20-30-36.png|By SOLC15.PNG|By Walkthroughs Lost City Day 15 Plants vs Zombies 2 - Lost City Day 15 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Survive and protect plants - Lost City Day 15 (Ep.213)|By Trivia *This level shares the same endangered plants arrangement as Frostbite Caves - Day 15. **Coincidentally, both are level 15 of their respective worlds. *This level and Frostbite Caves - Day 23 are the only Save Our Seeds level that do not play the Demonstration Minigame music. **This level plays the Lost City Ultimate Battle theme, while Frostbite Caves - Day 23 plays the normal level music of that world. How would you rate Lost City - Day 15's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants